cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gene Hackman
Gene Hackman (1930 - ) Film Deaths *''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) [Buck Barrow]: Fatally wounded in a shoot-out with police; he dies after staggering around blindly in the woods (in reality, Buck died from pneumonia in the hospital after this injury). (Thanks to Mark) *''The Hunting Party'' (1971) [Brandt Ruger]: Lets himself Die from dehydration after accidentally shooting and killing Candice Bergen (his wife). *''The Poseidon Adventure (1972)'' [Reverend Frank Scott]: Commits suicide/sacrifices himself by letting himself fall into the fire, after opening a valve to let the others escape (as his hands are too burnt to swing back). (Thanks to Mark) *''Prime Cut'' (1972) [Mary Ann]: Machine-gunned by Lee Marvin in a shoot-out in a barn; he falls from the hayloft into the pigpen, and dies a short time later while talking to Lee. *''March or Die'' (1977) [Major William Sherman Foster]: Shot to death in combat with the Arab forces. (Thanks to Gary) *''Under Fire'' (1983) [Alex Grazier]: Shot repeatedly by a military hit squad (as Nick Nolte secretly photographs it in shock) who then makes it look like a terrorist assassination in order to frame the POET Rebels (photos of his death are later shown while broadcast on TV). (Gene's movie death was inspired by the real life assassinations of Bill Stewart and his translator Juan Espinoza.) *''Eureka'' (1984) [Jack McCann]: Burned to death with a blowtorch in his bedroom by one of Mickey Rourke's thugs, after being bludgeoned by Joe Spinell. *''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' (1987) [Lex Luthor/ voice of nucelar man]: As the (dubbed) voice of Mark Pillow he is destroyed by being deposited into the core of the nuclear power plant at the end of a fight with Christopher Reeve. 'Lex Luthor' survives the movie. *''Unforgiven'' (1992) [Sheriff 'Little' Bill Daggett]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood in the saloon; we only see Clint firing the final shot, and Gene's body is not shown afterwards. (Thanks to Mark and Neil) *''The Firm'' (1993) [Avery Tolar] Murdered off-screen by Tobin Bell and made to look as if he drowned in his tub. His death is mentioned to Tom Cruise by Sullivan Walker over the phone. *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [John Herod]: Shot in the chest and eye in a shoot-out with Sharon Stone. (Thanks to Gary, Emily and Tal) *''The Chamber'' (1996) [Sam Cayhall]: Executed in the gas chamber. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Extreme Measures'' (1996) [Dr. Lawrence Myrick]: Accidentally shot in the neck by Hugh Grant while he is struggling over the gun with David Morse, which then repeatedly goes off; he dies shortly afterwards as Hugh struggles to save him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Absolute Power'' (1997) [President Allen Richmond]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by E.G. Marshall in Gene's office; we only see Gene greeting E.G., followed by a TV news broadcast reporting Gene's death (believed to be suicide). (Thanks to Eric and Neil) *''Antz'' (1998; animated) [General Mandible]: Providing the voice of an ant, he falls to his death at the end of a struggle with Z (voiced by Woody Allen). (Thanks to Mathew and Neil) *''Twilight'' (1998) [Jack Ames]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. *''Heartbreakers'' (2001) [William B. Tensy]: Dies of lung disease; he has a coughing fit and collapses while preparing to make love with Sigourney Weaver, hitting his head on a phallic statue in the process. (Played for comic effect) (Thanks to Tyler and Neil) *''The Royal Tenenbaums'' (2001) [Royal Tenenbaum]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attck; we learn of his death from Alec Baldwin's narration as we see Hackman riding in an ambulance with his son (Ben Stiller). TV Deaths *''The Invaders: The Spores (1967)'' [Tom Jessup]: Burnt to death, his body disintegrates, when Roy Thinnes throws a Molotov cocktail into the potting shed where the alien spores are being cultivated. (Thanks to Brian) Hackman, Gene Hackman, Gene Hackman, Gene Category:American actors and actresses Category:1930 Births Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Writers Hackman, Gene Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning